


The Fatal Crime of Passion

by PrinceKapitan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mental Breakdown, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKapitan/pseuds/PrinceKapitan
Summary: Kagami is mislead into thinking Adrien had been cheating with Marinette after the two break-up. She challenges Marinette to a sword fight, which has a harsh outcome.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	The Fatal Crime of Passion

Adrien was certain he loved his fencing rival, turned partner. Kagami was sweet to him, in any way she could be. She genuinely enjoyed the boy for who he was and how he treated her. So where did it all go wrong? The answer? Was a day before. Kagami stood at the gate of the Agreste manner recollecting that day.

___

On that day, Kagami went to visit a sullen Adrien. She could tell immediately, something was wrong. She had noticed that forlorn expression ever since the two started dating. But today was different, it was more so than usual.

“Hi, Kagami,” the boy said grimly.

“Adrien, what’s wrong?”

When the two started dating, the boy’s fascination with Ladybug became more apparent. Adrien never saw Kagami as a bad person, and as far as he was concerned the two were joined at the hip. Unfortunately, the signs began to show almost immediately. If a girl so much as glanced Adrien’s way the girl would shield him from their gaze. 

One day, Lila came to visit the boy. She had intended to study with him, perhaps go even further. Kagami however, picked up on this and saw Lila out as quickly as she could. Curiously, Lila supposedly never made it to the gate. That was the last time he or anyone else ever saw her.

Hawk Moth would use her mother’s grief to his advantage, making her the perfect akuma victim. When Adrien was away for his photo shoots, Kagami would often visit the Rossi matriarch, comforting her. Overtime, she more or less adopted the Tsurugi as her daughter in the missing Lila’s place.

Meanwhile, Adrien’s admiration for Ladybug turned into a full blown obsession. He ordered merchandise, frequently. In no less than a week, his room was what one would call a ‘weeb’s paradise.’ He felt trapped, both as himself and as Chat Noir.

When the aforementioned day came about, he stepped forward and held the short-haired girl’s hand. “Kagami, listen… you’re a great girl and I would be happy to call you my friend. But, there’s something I need to tell you.” He leaned into her ear and whispered the words that would throw the girl into an unbridled rage. “I don’t think… we can go on.” Seven words, the most devastating seven words that one could ever hear.

“Why?” Kagami wept. “What happened, Adrien we can fix this!”

“I’m sorry, we can’t. Please, Kagami…” The girl shook her head, she explosively walked up to the boy, her stern scowl faded into a pensive grimace. Tears began to roll down her face, everything was breaking down inside. Her heart began to ache, her hands shook violently. She clasped her hands around the boy’s shoulders and let out a loud sob.

“I don’t understand what I did wrong! Adrien, please think again! I’ve loved you, have always loved you, I can do better, I will! Please don’t--” He placed his middle and index fingers on the girl’s lips.

“Kagami, I’m sorry. We tried, but we can’t.” He left, pausing only briefly to glance at Kagami apologetically. She fell to her knees, her wails loud and shrill. Nathalie walked over to escort her out, feeling bad about the situation. Adrien noticed Nathalie whisper something into Kagami’s ear. Unfortunately, he was well out of range to hear it.

___

Presently, she was distraught. The words Nathalie uttered to her had ripped her very soul in two. It made her the perfect fodder for another akuma. And as it so happened, the akuma entered her. But the akuma did not enter an object, nor did it leave. Kagami had swallowed the butterfly whole, accepting it into her body.

She did not transform either, instead her eyes narrowed and she made her way to the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Her suspicions were true, Adrien had been cheating on her… with Marinette. The two looked happy walking home together, but why was Marinette still acting like her bumbling self if they no longer had to worry about her? She had to settle it.

Marinette’s phone went off, a text message popped up. The message read: ‘Need to talk, it’s urgent. Can we meet at the park?’ Naturally she showed this to Adrien, who jumped back in fear.

“Marinette, why don’t we talk inside,” he ushered, trying as hard as he could to coerce her from the message.

Marinette grimaced, she wanted to spend more time with Adrien, but this came first. She rushed to the park, Adrien followed knowing the worst was yet to come. When she got there, it was relatively empty, only a few people were even there. And there was Kagami with her hands behind her back.

“Hi, Marinette,”

“Oh uh, hey Kagami… I…”

“You’re crafty, I’ll give you that.” Marinette tilted her head in confusion.

“Crafty? What do you mean?” She threw one of her mother’s swords towards the pigtailed girl.

“Stop lying to me! Pick that up, we’ll settle this!” Marinette pondered on what to do, but Kagami came at her full force, swinging her sword in a deadly and accurate manner. Marinette instinctively picked up her sword and blocked the short-haired girl’s swings. She continued to block every attack that came at her.

“Kagami! What are you doing?!” Adrien called out, but his cries went on deaf ears.

“Fight me! Fight back, you lying coward!” Marinette began to run, hoping she could outpace the angry sword-wielding girl flailing at her.

“Kagami, what the fuck?! What is all this?!”

“Shut up and fight me, boyfriend stealer!” Adrien gasped, did she think Marinette was Ladybug? He figured it was only a matter of time before she picked up on his obsession with the heroine.

“Steal him?! We’re not even dating!”

“Liar! I saw you two together!”

Adrien was looking for an opening, Kagami’s swings were too fast to follow, but Marinette was in trouble. He was scared, he knew nothing good was to come of this. But then, Marinette clumsily tripped. Kagami’s sword narrowly missed her and the pigtailed girl landed on her back. Marinette quickly turned around to block before a sound of impalement was heard.

She looked up in horror, as did Adrien. Kagami looked down, blood began coming out of her chest, profusely. The tip was stuck in Kagami’s chest, covered in blood. She removed it as fast as she could, distraught.

Kagami fell to the ground, she wasn’t moving. Adrien went to check on her, along with Marinette. The akuma she had swallowed came out. Their attention was brought to that, but they could not transform lest they blow their cover.

“Go! Get out of here!” Adrien yelled. He cradled Kagami’s body as Marinette fled the scene. Someone came upon them and stared at the boy startled.

“Go get help,” he sniffled weakly, tears streaming down his face. The man nodded and complied with Adrien’s plea. “Marinette,” the boy whispered to himself.  
___

The pigtailed girl rushed after the akuma, transforming into Ladybug the second she was out of sight. She was quick to purify it, before rushing back to the scene. She kept her distance when she saw a stretcher rolling a covered body.

Adrien hadn’t moved from that very spot, still sobbing, still feeling remorseful. Marinette ran to comfort him, unsure of what to do. All he did was look at her, he shook his head silently. Marinette knew what this meant. She placed her hands over her mouth, traumatized. Before long she ran off, Adrien followed. The two ended up finding Officer Raincomprix. Marinette grabbed his shirt and screamed.

“Arrest me, I’m a murderer!” She fell to her knees in despair. She held up her hands to be cuffed as the policeman watched in confusion. He knew there was no way Marinette would ever kill anyone.

Adrien grabbed her wrists and lowered her hands, explaining the whole situation to the officer. He had been recording the fight on camera, which clearly showed Kagami attacked first, and Marinette was defending herself. He took the two to the police station to discuss the situation. Adrien’s defense didn’t wash away the guilt, it only made her feel worse.

Nonetheless, Marinette was exonerated. The incident was ruled out as self-defense as Kagami appeared ready to kill her. Unfortunately, not everyone agreed with this decision. As Marinette walked out of the courtroom, she noticed both Ms. Rossi and Ms. Tsurugi were both staring at her. Both of them wished she had been given the death penalty.

Adrien did his best to comfort Marinette, who went about her days in school with the class in arms about the situation. Some (Alya, Nino, Chloé, Kim, Max, Alix, Juleka and surprisingly Nathaniel) thought it was badass, others (Mylène, Rose, Ivan and Sabrina) were frightened of her. Things were never the same.

One day however, Adrien came to see Marinette, who was sitting in the library. He sat by her, pulling out some croissants to share with her.

“I baked these myself, want some?” Marinette silently took one, took a bite and placed it in front of her.

“Thank you, Adrien,” she said, glumly.

“Marinette, I don’t blame you for what happened. I’m not mad, I… Kagami was out of control. She thought we were dating and whatever Nathalie told her, I think it might have made her snap.” He turned Marinette towards him, eyes locked onto her’s. “Marinette, she would have killed you if you didn’t.”

He hugged the girl, who slowly returned the embrace. She didn’t know whether it was out of fear of what he might do or fear of losing herself entirely. Adrien Agreste had become her rock, but he was in a hard place of accepting what she had done. She was unaware of whether to blame him for taking her chance to be punished, or thank him for stopping Paris from declaring her a murderer. She didn’t know, she just wanted it out of her head. 

Adrien took her home, requesting his bodyguard let him take her upstairs. Permission was granted, and so he did. He continued to reassure her, refusing to let the incident swallow her up. Seeing them in her room, him forgiving her, most others even praising her. She realized she couldn’t run from this. Her only option was to face reality.

She placed the sword she had used to kill Kagami on her grave. How Adrien got it back, she would never know. Nonetheless, she was happy to part with it, perhaps it would give her the closure she needed. She held Adrien’s hand as he led her back to the limo, both choosing to move forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) to see us working hard (or hardly working) on fics, pics and other fanworks.


End file.
